


Okay, I guess

by Coq



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Spitting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coq/pseuds/Coq
Summary: Jay asks for something that Mike wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Okay, I guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beed/gifts).



> Please heed the tags. 👍

Jay pulled off of Mike's dick with a wet pop. For a second, Mike thought he'd gone too far with all the cocksucker talk, and he was about to apologize, but before he could, Jay said, "Spit on my face."

Mike was taken aback. "What?"

"Spit on my face," Jay repeated. "Please? I really want you to." 

"Uh," Mike said.

"You don't have to if you really don't want to," Jay said, and swallowed Mike's cock again.

"Fuck," Mike groaned as Jay licked the underside of his shaft while the head of his cock smacked against his soft palate.

Spit on his face? Jesus Christ, what kind of porn was Jay watching when Mike wasn't around? 

But his mouth was watering already, as though his body was betraying his mind. Well, whatever his baby wanted, his baby got, even if it was weird and gross.

Mike worked his tongue, pulling saliva up from his salivary glands. He only wanted to do this once, so he'd better do it right, and hopefully that would be enough for Jay. 

When he was sure he couldn't possibly hold any more spit in his mouth, he grabbed Jay's fancy new hairstyle by the long layer on top, and pulled his head backwards and off his cock. 

Jay looked up at him with wide eyes. Mike found the possibility of spitting in his eyes to be too much, so he reached out with his free hand and closed Jay's eyes (the skin on his eyelids was velvet). Jay's mouth was hanging open, and Mike figured that was probably part of the game for him, so he didn't bother closing his mouth, too. His lips were swollen and bright pink from all his cock sucking, wet with Jay's own spit.

Mike pushed all the saliva to the front of his mouth, pursed his lips, and spit all over Jay's face.

Jay groaned and began furiously jerking himself off. He ran his free hand across his face, smearing Mike's spit into wet lines across his cheeks and lips. This was apparently enough to push him over the edge, because Mike felt his warm wetness spreading across his feet a moment later, accompanied by a wordless shout from Jay.

Mike had to join immediately. He wrapped his hand around his cock, tugging rapidly and twisting his wrist around the head. It was still slick with Jay's spit. 

"Did you like that, little bitch?" Mike still had his other hand tangled in Jay's hair, and he tightened his grip, giving him a little tug. Jay cried out, and Mike felt another spurt land on his toes. "Little cocksucking slut," Mike growled. "So desperate for anything from me, you'll even beg for my spit."

"Yes, Sir," Jay whimpered.

That was enough for Mike. With a hard grunt, he came, waves of pleasure wracking his body as he shot his load onto Jay's face and mouth. 

His come mixed with his saliva and dripped down one side of Jay's upraised face, onto his neck and shoulder. He looked absolutely debauched, and Mike didn't think he'd ever seen him look happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Love u Beed-by ♥️


End file.
